Just Kiss the Girl
by Little Pink Monkey
Summary: -¡SOLO HAZLO!- Gritaron todos. -Está bien- Murmure enojado mientras abría la puerta dispuesto a escaparme, di una paso adelante chocando suavemente con alguien -¡¿Nina!- Exclame sorprendido.No lo puedo creer. Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just Kiss the Girl**_

_Chapter 1 _

Fabian subió los escalones de dos en dos, tal vez si se apuraba aún podría llegar a Ingles sin problemas. Atravesó rápidamente la sala dirigiéndose al comedor mientras se anudaba la corbata y alisaba un poco su camisa.

-Parece que alguien por fin decidió despertar- Bromeó Alfie mientras salía del comedor con Amber bajo su brazo derecho, Fabian puso sus ojos en blanco mientras esperaba que salieran ellos y Mick y Mara que venían detrás de ellos.

Ya dentro del comedor estaban Patricia y Nina, la primera ya guardando algunos cuadernos que estaban en la mesa en su bolso verde, mientras que la segunda se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente, con sus ojos cerrándose por momentos, Fabian acelero el paso y se sentó en su lugar habitual, en la cabecera, al lado de Nina.

Patricia murmuro algunas cosas bajo su aliento, pero lo único coherente que se escucho fueron "ingles" "Victor" "odio" "tarde", antes de que saliera azotando la puerta. Nina se sobresalto y derramo el poco contenido de su cuchara sobre el mantel.

Fabian no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisita que se formo en sus labios al ver como un pequeño puchero se formaba en los labios de Nina.

-Déjame limpiarlo- Murmuro Fabian aun con la voz un poco rasposa, Nina solo asintió mientras se sonrojaba un poco, el brazo de Fabian paso cerca suyo mientras este intentaba agarrar las servilletas que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, Fabian se estiro aun mas tratando de agarrar por lo menos un papel con la punta de los dedos, y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ya estaban mucho más cerca de lo que pensaban, uno tal vez porque estaba tan concentrado en su labor anterior y otra por que aun no podía despertarse por completo.

Y entonces Fabian cayó en cuenta de su cercanía cuando sintió la suave respiración de Nina en su mejilla, se volteo lentamente mientras sentía que su cara se iba calentando tanto como sus orejas y cuello. Fabian miro los ojos verdes de Nina que se encontraban todavía abstraídos de lo que sucedía, soltó el aire que contenía, en un suave suspiro, y eso fue suficiente para que ella despertara de sus ensoñaciones para verse a poco centímetros del atractivo ingles.

Fabian aún miraba los ojos verdes de Nina y está ahora también veía los ojos marrones de Fabian, las mejillas de Nina se tiñeron en segundos de un suave color carmín, Fabian bajo su mirada por la nariz de Nina hasta que llegar a sus labios pintados con un suave color rosa, trago ruidosamente, ya que se le seco la garganta repentinamente. Ahí viendo los labios de Nina se sintió con unas ganas de probarlos, solo unos segundos, solo para cómo se sentían, para ver si en realidad eran tan suaves como parecían y si en realidad sabían tan bien como los veía ahora.

Levanto la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Nina que también veían los labios de él, sintió como sus mejillas ardían, se acerco un poco más a Nina, solo serían unos segundos, luego ambos irían a su clase de Ingles y todo seguiría normal, como si nunca hubiera pasado, era evidente que solo sería algo del momento.

Nina sintió que se derretía por el calor que sentía, tal vez Trudy subió la calefacción por accidente esa mañana, pero la habitación estaba demasiado caliente y el aire apenas era respirable, sentía la atenta mirada del castaño y también sentía su suave respiración sobre sus labios, su aliento aun olía a menta con un poco de limón, y por extraño que parezca se estaba tornando lentamente en uno de sus aromas preferidos, luego del olor de las galletas de la abuela y del olor que tenían los hermosos lirios. Rápidamente saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza cuando sintió que la punta de su nariz era presionada suavemente por la de Fabian.

Bueno tal vez solo es algo del momento, es decir, sucederá esto y luego nos iremos a clase, volveremos a la casa, y haremos la tarea no nos veremos hasta que nos reunamos con los Subina, luego encontraremos una que otra pista y todos irán a dormir, menos Fabian y yo por que nos quedaremos relacionando los hechos, y tal vez luego descubramos algo que tendremos que esperar a contar al resto y será nuestro pequeño secreto de la noche, y entonces tal vez podrían repetir lo que esta mañana fue algo del momento. Entonces Nina lo decidió, lo haría y luego vería que harían con ello.

-¿Se puede saber por qué tardan tanto?- Amber abrió la puerta de golpe, Fabian y Nina miraron asustados a Amber, ninguno de los dos se movió y sus caras perdieron todo el color hasta tornarse blanca- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, la cara de Fabian se torno de un rojo más intenso que el de antes, pero Nina aun no conseguía asimilar lo sucedido y se quedo estática mirando con susto a Amber.

-Creo que llegaré tarde a Ingles, debo apurarme, hasta luego- Fabian balbuceo algunas palabras más y salió por la puerta corriendo, tal vez Amber después de todo si podía salvarlo de vez en cuando.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que me ha encantado escribir de esta pareja, bueno la verdad vi algunos capítulos en ingles de la serie y también leí una que otra historia en ingles de la pareja, y sinceramente me encantan estos dos son de lo más romántico =) Bueno no creo que tenga muchos capítulos y les aseguro que no serán largos a menos de que quieran, háganme saber, me encantaría saber lo que piensan.<em>

_¿Continúo?_

_Subo el próximo chapter cuando me respondan =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yo no eh terminado de ver la primera temporada para comenzar a escribir esto, por si hay algunos detalles que encuentran mal por favor háganme saber ;)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Just Kiss the Girl<strong>_

_Chapter 2_

Fabian junto sus libros nerviosamente bajo la atenta mirada de Amber, metió rápidamente los libros en su mochila mientras se levantaba para salir del aula, pero al dar el primer paso Amber ya estaba frente a él.

-Así que… Esta mañana…- Las mejillas del castaño se tornaron rojas en un santiamén y bajo su mirada al recordar lo que casi había pasado hace algunas horas, y peino su pelo hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso al darse cuenta de que no se arrepentía para nada y tal vez hasta quisiera repetirlo.

-Amber… Yo tengo… Eh… Que… Eh… Salir…- Las palabras se atoraban en sus labios haciéndole ver torpe, pero con solo recordar lo cerca que estuvo de Nina esa mañana, lo ponía demasiado nervioso, con un movimiento rápido desabotono el primer botón del cuello de su camisa ya que empezaba a necesitar aire. Amber lo miraba divertida desde el marco de la puerta, donde había permanecido los últimos cinco minutos viendo como Fabian no podía pronunciar ninguna oración.

-Creo que antes tenemos que hablar de algo- Dijo Amber con una sonrisa deslumbrante, que se volvió algo maliciosa al ver la expresión de pánico de la cara de Fabian –Supongo que sabes de lo que trata…- Dijo con esa sonrisa con una aire malvado -Pero te doy una pista, trata de algo que paso esta mañana- Fabian trago ruidosamente mientras estiraba un poco su corbata hacia abajo

-Te diré lo que paso- Dijo Fabian mirando hacia la puerta tratando de desaparecer en ese instante –Pero debes prometerme que guardaras el secreto, nadie más debe saberlo hasta que sea el momento adecuado- Fabian sostuvo la mirada de Amber por primera vez en toda la mañana, y Amber fue la primera en desviar la mirada hacia algunos anuncios pegados en la pared.

-Está bien, prometo no decir esto a nadie hasta que no sea el momento adecuado- Amber dijo esto con una sonrisilla apenas notable en los labios, pero Fabian no lo noto nuevamente, habían cosas más importantes en ese momento en su mente, como Nina por ejemplo, o esas estúpidas ganas de querer tenerla de nuevo tan cerca.

-Bueno… Lo que sucede es que…- El timbre sonó fuerte anunciando la próxima clase, Fabian soltó todo el aire y su rostro se relajo formando un gesto de alivio, Amber frunció el ceño, tenía Literatura y necesitaba la mayor cantidad de puntos para aprobar el trimestre y que su padre le regale el nuevo par de zapatos que Victoria Beckham había diseñado.

-Creo que hablaremos de esto después- Amber murmuro antes de salir corriendo a su clase que se encontraba atravesando toda la escuela, Fabian volvió a prenderse el botón del cuello y anudo bien su corbata antes de echar su mochila en el hombro y dirigirse a su clase de Lengua.

Salió de la clase caminando lentamente, no tenía apuro, ya había entregado la tarea de ese día el día anterior, se le daba muy bien Lengua, era una de sus clases preferidas, doblo a la derecha pensando en sí debería acercarse a Nina esta tarde, o tal vez lo dejaba pasar y hacia como si nada hubiese pasado, pero ¿Como olvidar ese suave aroma a fresas que desprendía su cabello, ¿Y el suave color rosas que teñían sus mejillas de vez en cuando?, sintió que necesitaba más aire y se desprendió el primer botón de su camisa nuevamente.

Dio un giro a la izquierda ya encontrándose demasiado cerca de la clase para su gusto, camino unos pasos más y escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de una de las aulas, podría jurar que sonaban como Mara y Jerome, pero no podía ser, ellos no se hablaban desde, pues desde hace una semana si no era más.

Camino sigilosamente y se ubico detrás de la puerta viendo desde la pequeña abertura como Jerome agarraba los hombros de Mara mientras a esta se le derramaban algunas lágrimas, Fabian se asusto, ¿Jerome la había golpeado?, estaba por interrumpir la sala para sacar a Mara y llevarla a algún lugar para ver si tenía alguna lesión, cuando sucedió algo que lo hizo sentarse nuevamente.

Jerome y Mara compartían un beso, a Fabian soltó aire. ¿Mara y Jerome? Fabian miraba sus manos confundido, ayer Mara estaba con Mick en su habitación estudiando para Química, y hasta Mick lo echo de la habitación pasados unos minutos. Levanto la mirada, sin poder creer lo que sucedía, ¿Desde hace cuanto? No tenía sentido, Mara ni miraba a Jerome, no le dirigía la palabra, ni se cruzaba con él, ¿Entonces cuando sucedió todo esto?

Se levanto lentamente intentando no hacer nada de ruido, volvió al pasillo aún confundido, y el ruido del timbre le hizo volver en sí, vio como una serie de alumnos salían de las clases y como rápidamente el pasillo se lleno de barullo y cuchicheos, decidió volver a la casa ya que Lengua era su última clase.

Caminó lentamente por los jardines viendo como plantaban flores amarillas cerca de la entrada de la escuela, dirigió su mirada nuevamente a la entrada y vio que Nina y Amber salían del edificio, la primera estaba leyendo un libro que parecía algo pesado mientras Amber hablaba por teléfono, Fabian sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir y camino rápidamente detrás de unos árboles.

Sonaba estúpido pero aún no había resuelto que hacer, si ignorar lo sucedido o probarlo de nuevo, tenía miedo de que Nina le hablara y el no iba a saber cómo reaccionar y quedaría como un tonto frente a ella y por eso prefería esconderse.

Nina y Amber no tardaron el pasar frente a él, pero ni siquiera notaron su presencia.

-Papi te lo pido por favor, se que tendré buenas notas este trimestre…- Amber hablaba por teléfono sin prestar atención a Nina- Ya te dije que estoy asistiendo a clases y participando en ellas ¿No piensas que necesito un regalo por ello?- Nina soltó una risilla sin despegar la mirada de su libro, ambas siguieron caminando hasta perderse totalmente de la vista de Fabian, quien salió cuidadosamente de su lugar antes de ir a la casa, el día acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><em>El martes salgo de viaje a Bahamas <em>_dos semanas__ =) Y creo que no tendré internet ni tiempo para actualizar! Prometo el primer día que llegue del viaje seguir escribiendo el próximo capítulo! Gracias por los review's =) Espero que les guste el capitulo_

_Díganme lo que piensan =)_

_Little Pink Monkey_


End file.
